Hands down
by pretresse schtroumphique
Summary: Trad de KlutzY, en gros, la fin du tome 3 en POV Michael. Mais que ce passe-t-il quand un petit détail change tout? R&R pliiiiiize!
1. Tympans abîmés et nouvelles révélations

_Titre : Hands down (Bras Ballants)_

_Auteur : __KlutzY___

_Traductrice : Prêtresse schtroumphique_

_à__ Hello tout le monde_

_Je commence la traduction de la fic "Hands down" de A/N._

_Je précise que c ma première traduction, donc, soyez un peu indulgents, je suis pas super douée pour ce genre de truc, j'espère que ça ira quand même._

_L'auteur dit qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de commencer un nouvelle fic de suite, mais qu'elle a eu cette idée d'un Michael POV (point de vue), et qu'elle n'a pas pu résister._

_Donc, cette fic se situe durant le troisième tome des tribulations de Mia, Une princesse amoureuse. Elle commence quand Michael découvre que c'est Mia qui lui envoie les lettres._

Ah oui, et je précise que l'auteur a tout écrit au passé, mais je crois que je préfère quand c'est au présent, alors j'ai traduit au présent. 

Chapitre Un

Tympans abîmés et nouvelles révélations.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne saches pas qui te les envoie!" s'exclama ma soeur Lilly en brandissant les lettres d'amour que j'avais reçues plus d'une semaine auparavant. Je la dévisageais, perplexe, mais continuais de taper quelques trucs en html sur mon portable flambant neuf. 

"Alors toi tu sais qui les envoie?" lui demandais-je avec curiosité, mes doigts frappant rapidement sur le clavier. Honnêtement, je doutais vraiment qu'elle sache, mais bon, on ne sait jamais…

"Oui" me dit-elle simplement. Bien sur, cela accapara toute mon attention.

"Vraiment?" demandais-je, incrédule. Comment pourrait-elle savoir ça ?

"Bien sûr que je le sais. »

"Et…?" Ca devenait énervant. Pourquoi faisait-elle autant d'histoire pour me donner ses précieuses informations ? Croyez moi, je voulais vraiment savoir qui avait écrit ces cartes, et le fait que Lilly sache quelque chose là-dessus me rendait encore plus curieux.

"Mia!"

_Mmmmmmmm__...Mia... Attendez, quoi?_

"Et bien quoi Mia?"

"C'EST ELLE QUI T'A ENVOYE LES CARTES!" dit Lilly, trop fort pour mes pauvres, pauvres tympans. Vous pensez sûrement que je suis habitué à ce qu'elle crie, mais… Attendez une minute, est-ce qu'elle a dit que…

"M-Mia me les a envoyées?" bégayais-je. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Mia?! La fille que j'aime depuis, euh, laissez moi voir, oh, et bien à peu près depuis que je suis né. 

"Oui, andouille, Mia!" Elle avait sûrement du remarquer ce regard fixe que j'ai à chaque fois que je pense à Mia parce qu'elle finit en disant: "Et je sais que tu l'apprécies aussi "

Ca c'était sûrement l'euphémisme de l'année.

Elle sortit de ma chambre en tapant des pieds, satisfaite de partir en ayant l'air maligne  et supérieure. Elle a toujours besoin de se sentir maligne et supérieure. Ca peut être très agaçant parfois.

J'essayais de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de me dire à l'instant. Mia m'appréciait? Non, elle m'_aimait_ (ce sont ces propres mots, pas les miens) si quelque chose de ce que Lilly avait dit se révélait être vrai. Rapidement, je ne pensais plus à mon portable, et je m'affalais sur mon lit, les yeux fixés sur les étoiles en plastique de mon plafond.

Est-ce que Lilly me disait la vérité, ou bien est-ce qu'elle était juste en train de mentir ? En fait, je n'aurais pas été surpris si elle avait menti. Elle a cette idée stupide que Mia m'aime en retour, et elle essaie toujours de nous mettre ensemble, ce qui m'embarrasse toujours au plus haut point. Mais si ce qu'elle disait était vrai, je veux dire, si Mia m'avait _réellement_ envoyé ces lettres, et bien, elle aurait eu raison pour tout cette fois. 

Attention, comprenez-moi bien, je ne suis pas une personne amère (ou la plupart du temps en tout cas), mais je hais quand Lilly a raison à propos de quelque chose, parce qu'ensuite, elle semble toujours avoir besoin de me narguer avec ça. Ah… les soeurs, on déteste les aimer, on aime les détester.

Je restais étendu sur mon lit, me souriant à moi-même. Si elle avait _vraiment_ raison, alors Mia était amoureuse de moi. Mon Dieu, quelle pensée. J'espérais, j'espérais vraiment qu'elle aie raison.

Mais même si Mia avait écrit ces cartes, comment pourrait-elle jamais découvrir que je l'appréciais? Mia n'aurait jamais le courage de me le dire elle-même, donc, ce serait à moi de le lui dire. Mais comment ? Je ne peux pas juste aller la trouver et lui dire, « Hey, je t'apprécies aussi ». Ca ne semble tout simplement pas correct.

Et qu'est-ce que je ferais de Kenny ? Je ne pourrais pas agir dans son dos comme ça, non? Je veux dire, bien sûr c'était un nouveau, un bleu. Et il n'est pas non plus le garçon le plus vif de cette terre. Mais il ne mérite pas qu'on lui vole sa petite amie de la sorte… ou d'être trompé.

J'oubliais Kenny pour le moment. Je ne me sentais pas de l'inclure dans mon problème pour le moment. Je devais en faire abstraction. 

Non, à ce moment précis, j'avais besoin d'une idée. Je devais faire en sorte que ce soit spécial, original, que ce soit moi.

Et alors, cela me vint à l'esprit. 

Je souris pour moi même et attrapais mon portable, j'allais travailler correctement là-dessus. Ca devrait être fini demain matin.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin étendu en travers de mon lit, ma tête posée sur mon ordinateur encore allumé. J'avais du m'endormir. Je jetais un regard inquiet au réveil (qui indiquait 7h30) en même temps que je sautais hors du lit et attrapais un disque vierge Sony sur mon bureau totalement encombré. Je le rangerais plus tard. J'enfilais un simple tee-shirt et un jean, l'esprit ailleurs.

J'insérais le Cd-rom et vérifiais deux fois mon travail avant de le graver sur le disque.

...98%...99%.............100%

L'ordinateur portable émit un Bip très audible quand cela fut fini. Je repris le disque et le fourrais impatiemment dans une pochette, me ruait dans le couloir et entrait en trombe dans la cuisine, mon sac de cours suspendu à une épaule.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as?" me demanda Lilly en avalant un morceau de pancake. 

"Rien" répondis-je innocemment.

Je m'asseyais et attrapais quelque chose à manger, l'envoyant directement dans ma bouche. Je sentis que ma famille avait les yeux fixes sur moi et relevais la tête.

 "Affamé?" demanda ma mère. "Si tu veux, prend plus de pancakes… " 

"Désolé M'man, je peux pas, j'dois attraper le métro" répondis-je en me levant de table.

 "Tu as le temps…" dit-elle. Elle paraissait déçue que ses « petit-déjeuners en famille » se passent moins bien qu'elle n'avait prévu.

"Ouais, mais je dois arriver tôt là-bas. Je dois encore faire quelques trucs pour notre stand. Tu viens Lil' ? Ou tu y vas avec Mia ?"

"Mia," dit-elle simplement. Je pris ça comme le signal du départ, et passais la porte en courant pour me jeter dans le temps froid de Décembre.

Voila comment commença le pire jour de ma vie.


	2. Cerises et manucures mortelles

_Titre : Hands down (Bras Ballants)_

_Auteur : __KlutzY___

_Traductrice : Prêtresse schtroumphique_

_Vouaye vouaye… Pas beaucoup de lecteurs hein ? Remarquez, je m'y attendais un peu, c'est la première fic française sur Le journal d'une Princesse, et en plus, je ne suis pas bien sûre que ces romans soient très connus en France._

_Chais pas trop ce qui m'a pris en fait… Bon, en tout cas, ça veut dire que vous devez vous motivez encore plus pour les reviews, na !!! (Qui a dit : où est le rapport ?)_

_En tout cas, un super merci à wolwie girl, ça m'a redonné du courage pour continuer ton review !_

Chapitre 2 – Cerises et Manucures Mortelles

J'étais assis en étude dirigée, en attendant impatiemment la Kermesse de l'hiver. Etude était notre seul cours ce jour-là, si on peut considérer l'étude dirigée comme un cours. C'est juste le moment où on est assis à rien faire, à part parler et faire des trucs dans le genre. Josh Richter est dans notre étude, avec tous ses petits amis, donc on (ou ils) est toujours relativement incontrôlables. En fait, le prof fait juste l'appel et nous laisse, c'est aussi simple que ça. Je n'ai pas d'amis en étude, à part Félix. Bien sûr, j'ai des _amis_, je suis le trésorier du club informatique, et je ne suis pas complètement asocial. Il y a Matt, Judith, Félix, et, oh d'accord, alors peut-être que je suis un peu asocial. Et Mia, bien sûr. Même si ce n'est pas elle qui m'a envoyé ces cartes, je suis quasiment sûr que nous sommes au moins amis. Je ne pouvais pas  m'empêcher de penser que si Lilly avait tort, on ne resterait probablement pas amis très longtemps, de toute manière.

D'un côté j'étais impatient, et de l'autre j'essayais de ne pas y penser, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

"Hey Moscovitz, qu'est-ce que t'as?" demanda Félix, en me regardant avec l'air perplexe. Je devais sûrement faire une tête affreuse, j'avais l'impression que j'allais vomir. 

"Huh?" répliquais-je, toujours aussi intelligemment.

"Mon pote, tu n'as pas l'air… bien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" 

« Rien » mentis-je. Il me regarda vraiment incrédule.

"Ca n'a rien à voir avec la princesse, non? » Je sentis tout mon visage commencer à prendre une délicate teinte écarlate alors que je regardais fixement _Javascript pour les Nuls_, le bouquin que j'avais pris avec moi ce jour-là. « Ouais, c'est ça; fais comme si tu ne t'intéressais pas à elle. Je _sais_ que si. Elle ne sort pas avec Kenny, ou machin, l'obsédé des mangas?" J'essayais de ne pas paniquer. Félix est mon ami, mais je n'avais vraiment aucune envie que lui, ou n'importe qui d'autre à vrai dire, soit au courant de mon_ léger_ amour secret pour _la princesse_. 

"Ecoute, n'en parle à personne, OK?" chuchotais-je dans sa direction, en espérant qu'il soit le seul à m'entendre.

"Bien sûr que non… donc c'est d'elle qu'il s'agit?"

_DRRRRRING_

La cloche retentit, faisant jaillir l'école toute entière des salles de classe, puis se déverser dans les couloirs. 

Je marchais vers mon casier tout en ouvrant mon bulletin, moyennement intéressé. Je parcourus rapidement la feuille: A en majorité, quelques B éparpillés deci-delà. A force d'être aussi obsédé par Mia, je faisais moins d'effort en cours. Pas que je m'en fasse pour quelques B de merde [ dsl, dsl !!!]. Mes parents seraient sûrement un peu déçus, j'aurais sans doute droit à un sermon sur les aînés, et puis ils me psychanalyseraient. Les attentes moyennes de mes parents sont un trop hautes. Je pense qu'ils sont tellement habitués à ce que moi et Lilly ne recevions que des A, et bien pour une fois leurs espérances seront déçues.

Soudain, je me rappelais de la note de Maths de Mia, celle dont j'étais en partie responsable, du fait de l'avoir aidé en G&T. J'espérais qu'elle aurait quelque chose de mieux que F.

Je veux dire, honnêtement, on aurait pu penser que son beau-père lui donnerait un coup de pouce, non? Mais Mr. G ne fait pas dans le favoritisme.

J'avançais dans sa direction aussi confiant que possible, planquant mes résultas dans ma poche. J'arrivais à côté d'elle et ramassais une rose jaune qui venait de tomber de son casier. De qui est-ce? Pour quoi faire? Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me le demander. 

Elle me regardait bouche bée. "Tiens, ça vient juste de tomber de ton casier". Elle la prit, abasourdie. Je crois qu'elle pensait que ça venait de moi. J'espérais qu'elle n'était pas horrifiée à cette idée, comme je le pensais au départ. J'espérais qu'elle _espérait_ que ça vienne de moi. J'aurais voulu lui _avoir_ donné ces roses. C'aurait vraiment été une idée de génie.

Elle lut rapidement. Pour briser le silence, je demandais, "Alors, verdict?" en parlant de ses notes de Maths. Elle me fixa d'un air déconcerté, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce que j'avais diable bien pu vouloir dire.

Je l'aime, je l'aime vraiment. Mais elle peut être franchement, _franchement_ bouchée parfois. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu as eu en maths?" demandais-je, lentement, en espérant qu'elle comprenne.

Elle me répondit en ouvrant l'imprimé, elle avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. 

D'un seul coup, avant même que je réalise ce qui se passait, elle se jeta dans mes bras en hurlant "Ouaiiiiiiiiis!", je souris, incapable de m'en empêcher, et en profitais pour sentir ses cheveux.

Elle sentait la cerise. J'aime les cerises.

Je sais que c'était une étreinte totalement innocente, qui ne signifiait absolument rien sur ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir pour moi, mais c'était pourtant extrêmement agréable.

Imaginez combien un baiser d'elle serait agréable.  
  


_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

Puis elle s'éloigna de moi, à mon grand regret, et sans un mot, elle fourra ses notes dans son casier. 

Je sentis tout d'un coup quelqu'un qui tirait violemment sur mon bras, et me retournais mais seulement pour être traîné par Judith.

"Amène toi" gémit-elle. "T'es déjà en retard!". J'eu un mouvement de recul. Ses ongles manucurés de frais étaient plantés dans mon bras. Je n'aurais pas été surpris qu'elle m'arrache la peau.

Mais je la suivis, je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec elle. Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'elle était déjà de mauvaise humeur, j'ai toujours l'impression que les gens la rendent grincheuse. Je plaignais vraiment son pauvre, pauvre petit ami qui devait l'accompagner au bal ce soir. 

Elle n'enleva ses ongles de ma peau que pour me jeter dans un siège d'un des ordinateurs. Matt tourna la tête et rit comme je frottais mon bras.

"Judith," dis-je, "tu devrais arrêter la manucure. C'est beaucoup trop douloureux pour nous ». Matt acquiesça et se remit à essayer de démarrer une de ces vielles machines de merde dont ils projetaient de se servir. Cette société n'existe même plus maintenant, ils ont vendus des logiciels illégaux et donc sont sortis du marché.

Génial, exactement ce dont on avait besoin, des logiciels illégaux.

J'allumai l'ordinateur qui me faisait face, aussi patiemment que possible. Une ligne commença à apparaître, signalant que le jeu qui nous a pris tant de temps à mettre au point, était prêt à démarrer. J'étais quasiment sûr que ça allait être un succès

Et ça parce que c'était un autre programme que l'on avait montré aux profs. Heh heh.

Je me lavais une fois que ce fut prêt, espérant de tout mon coeur que Mia viendrait à notre stand, comme elle l'avait promis. Parce que maintenant, j'avais quelque chose de plus que le programme habituel à lui montrer. 

Je regardai les autres élèves défiler en attendant patiemment qu'elle arrive, craignant un peu qu'elle ait oublié. 

Et puis je la vis.


	3. Incompréhensions et embouteillages

_Titre__ : Hands down (Bras Ballants)_

_Auteur__ : __KlutzY___

_Traductrice__ : Prêtresse schtroumphique_

_Et voilà le troisième chapitre, enfin. C'est maintenant que les choses vont devenir intéressantes… Gniark gniark !!!_

_Avant de commencer, encore un énorme merci à Wolwie girl, qui est toujours mon unique revieweuse, mais fidèle au poste, encore heureux pour mon moral lol._

**Chapitre 3 – Incompréhensions et embouteillage.******

Précédemment

Je regardai les autres élèves défiler en attendant patiemment qu'elle arrive, craignant un peu qu'elle ait oublié. 

Et puis je la vis.

Elle était là, au bout de la queue, avec un air nerveux et ennuyé à la fois. Est-ce qu'elle savait ? Est-ce que je la repoussais? Ou est-ce qu'elle était juste ennuyée par autre chose?

J'ôtais tous ces doutes de mon esprit et criais, "viens par là!". Elle marcha vers moi en dépassant le reste de la file, suivie par des grognements et des gémissements en tout genre. Je n'y prêtais pas attention. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, ils auraient pu attendre toute l'éternité pour voir ce jeu stupide. Mia est plus importante qu'ils ne le seront jamais.

Elle arriva enfin au début de la file. « Viens, Mia, assieds-toi là." Je lui avançais la chaise de l'ordinateur sur lequel j'avais installé mon disque, en faisant attention d'utiliser son prénom. Elle s'assit et attendis, alors que j'étais debout derrière elle, en mordillant mes lèvres. Dur. 

"Attends une seconde, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" me demanda Judith en me jetant un regard mauvais. Wow, elle était plus énervée que je le pensais. Pauvre, pauvre petit ami. 

"Non, rien, c'est bon. J'ai un truc spécial pour elle," dis-je simplement. Elle haussa les épaules, et retourna à son poste. L'écran clignota, et le programme sur lequel j'avais passé des heures la nuit dernière se mit en route. J'observais ce château et ce jardin qui m'étaient familiers. Je frappais légèrement du pied sur le sol quand la bannière flotta sur l'écran, attendant que ça se finisse. 

Mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine [ben encore heureux, lol]

L'inscription dorée devint finalement lisible.

_Les roses sont rouges  
Et les violettes sont violettes  
Tu ne le sais peut-être pas   
Mais je t'aime aussi_

D'accord, je dois l'admettre. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait de mieux. Croyez-moi, je peux faire beaucoup mieux que ça. Mais rappelez-vous que j'ai terminé ce travail à 3 heures du matin. Rien de tout cela n'était ce que je pouvais faire de mieux. Sauf peut-être le jardin. Mais ça m'avait pris des heures.

Et elle fit exactement ce que je redoutais qu'elle fasse. 

Elle bondit de sa chaise en criant, faisant tomber cette chaise sur mes pieds. Elle avait crié comme si l'idée que je puisse l'aimer était la plus répugnante, dégoûtante chose au monde. Et à ce moment là, mon cœur était encore dans ma poitrine. Mais je l'aurais sûrement balancé au loin si cela avait été physiquement possible. 

J'entendis des rires autour de moi. Je savais que personne ne savait ce qui se passait réellement. Ils pensaient sans doute qu'elle venait de voir Mr. Stewart dans sa robe, ou un truc dans le genre. Mais je savais qu'elle avait crié pour une tout autre raison, et il n'y avait rien là dont je puisse me réjouir. 

_Elle n'a pas envoyé les cartes. Elle n'a pas envoyé les cartes._ Ca passait en boucle dans ma tête, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je commence à avoir la migraine, à cause de l'abondance d'informations.

Elle attrapa vivement son amie Tina par le bras, et s'éloigna en courant, faisant crier cette pauvre fille parce qu'elle trébucha à plusieurs reprises. "Mia," l'appelais-je, en espérant dédramatiser la situation d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle m'ignora. Alors j'attrapais son bras, en essayant de la faire s'arrêter, mais elle me repoussa. "Va-t-en!" cria-t-elle, en se dégageant. Je reculai.

Je me retournai, et me frottai le front, en m'effondrant sur une chaise à proximité. J'étais sur le point de pleurer. Honnêtement, cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas pleuré. Matt me jeta un regard interrogateur, les sourcils froncés. "Tu veux dire que c'est vrai?" me demanda-t-il, ses yeux passant de l'écran de l'ordinateur à moi. La bannière flottait toujours majestueusement dans le vent numérique.

"Qu'est-ce qui est vrai?" demandais-je, sans me préoccuper de détourner les yeux.

"Tu ressens vraiment un truc pour Mia Thermopolis?"

"Ouais—attends une seconde… tu veux dire que tu as entendu ça quelque part d'autre?"

"Et bien, on s'en doutait tous. C'était en quelque sorte évident, rien qu'à voir la manière dont ton visage s'éclaire à chaque fois qu'elle est dans les parages. Et c'est la même chose pour elle."

"Non, en fait, ça n'est pas la même chose. Elle me hait. Elle vient juste de partir en courant, horrifiée par la pensée que je puisse l'apprécier." Je n'ai pas dit _aimer. _Matt savait qu'elle me plaisait, il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir davantage.

"Vraiment? Parce que j'aurais pu jurer que tu lui plaisais. Ca fait un bon bout de temps maintenant que j'attends qu'elle rompe avec —quel est son nom déjà ?—Kenny ?"

Je haussais les épaules et me pris la tête entre les mains. J'avais besoin d'un peu de paix et de tranquillité.

"Ecoute, je renter chez moi. Dis à Judith que je suis malade ou quelque chose dans le genre." Matt me regarda bizarrement, mais haussa les épaules.

"Bien sûr, pas de problème."

Je sortis les clés de ma poche, et déverrouillai la porte, puis je l'ouvris calmement, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas alerter Pavlov, que je n'avais pas envie de voir venir bondir face à la porte. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un chien s'épuisant sur une porte avec moi. J'aperçus ma mère, qui était, à ma grande surprise, assise sur le canapé en train de lire un livre. D'habitude, elle est au travail à cette heure-là.

"Michael, qu'est-ce que tu fais à la maison? Tu n'est pas censé être à la Kermesse Hivernale ?" me demanda-t-elle.

"Ouais, mais je ne me sentais pas super bien. Je pense que je vais rester à la maison toute la journée." Répondis-je, en suspendant ma veste dans le placard.

"Tu ne vas pas au Bal Laïque ?"

"Naon, ce n'est pas comme si j'y étais obligé. Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous," dis-je, en marchant vers ma chambre. Elle me regarda comme si elle était sur le point de me psychanalyser, mais elle finit par hausser les épaules et retourna à son livre. 

La sonnerie perçante du téléphone traversa toute ma chambre, me tirant du sommeil à mon grand désespoir. Je m'étais endormi, étendu en travers de mon lit. Lilly était venue me voir avant cela, pour me demander ce que j'avais fait à Mia. Je lui expliquai, aussi calmement que possible, que j'avais simplement fait ce qu'elle m'avait dit de faire, et que Mia s'était enfuie horrifiée. Lilly secoua la tête, incrédule. "Elle doit avoir mal compris," me dit-elle. "Mais bon, au moins, elle a rompu avec Kenny," l'entendis-je murmurer pour elle-même. "Dieu merci", pensais-je en mon for intérieur. Pas que ça change grand chose.

Je décrochai le téléphone. "Allo?" dis-je groggy, à peine capable de garder les yeux ouverts.

"Mia est là!" entendis-je Lilly hurler.

"Quoi?"

"Ramène-toi ici! MAINTENANT!"

"Lilly, franchement, oublie ça, d'accord? Elle ne m'aime pas, et c'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire. Ne me force pas à m'humilier plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait."

"Elle t'aime! Alors maintenant ramène toi ici TOUT DE SUITE!" elle criait, me brisant les tympans comme elle le faisait à chaque fois.

"C'est bon, c'est bon!" lui criais-je à mon tour.

Je sortis de mon lit et raccrochai, sans prendre le temps de dire au revoir. J'enfilai mon costume, et me précipitai hors de ma chambre, sans même attacher mon noeud papillon. Peut-être que Lilly avait raison… mais je devais me dépêcher si je voulais avoir une chance de clarifier les choses. [Cours Forrest, cooooours!]

"Tu sors?"  me demanda Maman, souriant imperceptiblement. J'acquiesçais et sortis en courant, puis hélai un taxi. On m'ignorait.  Je frissonnai en remarquant l'absence de mon manteau. La circulation dehors était ridicule les voitures semblaient recouvrir le moindre centimètre de la 5ème Avenue. Enfin, un taxi réussit à manœuvrer pour se stationner le long du trottoir. J'ouvris la porte et sautais à l'intérieur du taxi dont l'odeur était réellement repoussante. Le chauffeur regarda mon costume d'un air suspicieux. "Lycée Albert Einstein," lui dis-je. Il me fixa. "Sur Bleeker. Le plus vite que vous pouvez s'il vous plait." Il acquiesce et se faufila dans la circulation de la 12ème Avenue du mieux qu'il put.

Je jailli hors du taxi après avoir tendu un peu d'argent au chauffeur, sans me préoccuper de savoir si j'avais ou non fait l'appoint. Il repartit, donc je suppose que c'était le cas. Je grimpais les marches trois par trois, faisant mon possible pour ne pas marcher sur une des personnes qui étaient assises dessus. Je poussais sans ralentir les lourdes portes et me précipitai à l'intérieur du gymnase, accueilli par du blanc, du blanc et encore du blanc. Il y avait un tas de personnes, inconsciemment divisé en plusieurs groupes. Mia n'était nulle part. Je repérai Lilly grâce à Boris et marchai vers elle. 

"Où est Mia?" lui demandais-je, mon coeur cognant dans ma poitrine.

"Elle est partie. Tu es arrivé trop tard, espèce d'âne." Dit-elle, furieuse.

Je m'affalai dans une chaise, maudissant la circulation qui m'avait empêchée d'arriver ici plus tôt.

Hin hin hin… Quel suspens insoutenable, n'est-ce pas? Et vi, dans le résumé, j'avais prévenu que tout n'allait pas se passer comme dans le bouquin… Un petit détail change et hop… Niéhéhéhéhéhé !!!

Allez, un ptit review, pour avoir la suite plus vite, non ? (Remarquez, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a personne qui me lit, alors je pourrais aussi bien parler à mon pot de confiture…)


	4. Confusion

__

Titre : Hands down (Bras Ballants)

__

Auteur : KlutzY

__

Traductrice : Prêtresse schtroumphique

Et voici le quatrième chapitre… Je sais qu'il n'est pas génial, mais je voulais le poster maintenant pour remédier au désespoir de Wolvie girl, et comme mon disque dur a planté, j'ai du tout retraduire en vitesse.

Apparemment, ça vous a ému que j'en sois réduite à parler à mon pot de cofiture, mais rassurez-vous, j'ai investis ce coup-ci: j'ai maintenant un pot de Nutella! Rien de mieux contre la déprime (ok, c'est pour ça qu'en fait, j'en ai acheté deux pots!). Enfin, le meilleur remède reste vos reviews, alors plizeuh, un ptit clic en bas…

****

Wolvie girl: Enormous merci, pitit pot de Nutella, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une staute à mon effigie… T'as beau m'apporter de mauvaises nouvelles, comme celle du mariage d'une certaine Beauté Pure, jt'adore quand même!

****

Océane la malicieuse: Et ben non, je ne renone pas à poster ici, l'espoir de reviews me fait vivre! Encore merci pour le tien!

****

Léaïs: mici mici! Décidemment, j'adore Wolvie! Et t'inquiète, les Portes je connais, et je suis une grande fan! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant…

****

Billy: Et vi, les amis c'est sacré… Qu'est-il donc arrivé à Barney pour que t'en parles au passé? En tout as, il avaiat bon goût, le té à la pêche c'est trop miam (ou slurp si tu préfères!). Ben oué, lis les livres c'est mieux lol, surtot que le film est complètement nul selon moi!

****

Mag: Ben voilà la suite, pour la qualité de la traduction, je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, elle est là! J'adore ton review, j'en veux d'autres lol! Et vi, c'est une drogue plus dure que le Nutella ces trucs là!

****

Chapitre 4 - Confusion 

Je me suis dirigé vers chez moi (ou du moins vers la station de métro la plus proche) dans une hallucination totale. Je ne plaisais pas à Mia. Si je lui avait plu, elle aurait attendu plus longtemps, pas vrai? 

Donc, j'ai marché vers chez moi, comme si je marchais dans une sorte de rêve, ou plutôt de cauchemar, éveillé. Lilly a essayé de me convaincre de rester et d'allet faire un tour avec elle et ses amis, mais j'ai refusé. Il fallait que je sorte de là, et vite. 

Je suis finalement arrivé à la bouche de métro, et j'ai descendus les escaliers sans précipitation. On entendait le faible crissement du passage d'une rame quelque part en dessous. Après avoir enfin descendu la dernière volée de marches, j'ai glissé ma carte de métro dans la fente.

La rame était pleine de personnes qui sortaient probablement à peine du boulot. Je devais sembler assez incongru dans mon costard. J me suis assis près d'une petite fille, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans, avec des cheveux blonds, et des yeux bleus. Elle m'a souri, et sans un mot, elle m'a montré fièrement son sac, ses yeux brillans de plaisir. Elle était adorable. Je me suis forcé à sourire, puis soupirai en me penchant en arrière, pour fermer les yeux. 

__

Bien, si on voit les choses du bon côté, elle a rompu avec Kenny, me suis-je dit, essayant d'éclairer un peu ce qui ressemblais à mon pire cauchemar_. Mais elle me déteste, et quelque soit la forme d'amitié qu'on ai pu entretenir, c'est certainement terminé maintenant. Bon Dieu, je hais Lilly. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'a pas pu se mêler de ses affaires pour une fois? Sans ses mensonges délirants, je ne serais pas dans cette situation maintenant. Et si tout cela n'était qu'un vaste imbroglio? Et si…? _

Je secouai la tête, confus. Je n'avais pas compris une seule chose de tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Tout était tellement confus.

Je suis arrivé à la maison, et j'ai tenté un sourire forcé pour ma mère, qui était encore assise au même endroit que même pas une heure auparavant. Elle m'a regaré, puis elle a regardé sa montre: "Il n'est pas un peu tôt pour que tu sois déjà à la maison?" m'a-t-elle demandé, sceptique.

"Ouais, mais bon, tu sai bien à quel point je hais ce genre de choses?" lui ais-je répondu. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, juste pas l'entière vérité. Ma mère n'a pas besoin e tout savoir à propos de ma vie amoureuse, et de combien elle craint. J'ai défait ma cravate et déboutonné ma chemise, en m'effondrant sur le canapé. Je hais ses chemises. Elles me serrent tellement, vous voyez le genre. D'habitude, je ne mets pas de chemise quan je suis à la maison. Lilly n'aime pas ça. Elle dit toujours que je devrais m'habiller décemment quand ses amis sont là. En fait, je le suis normalement, mais pa quand Mia vient. Vous voyez, j'ai des abdos pas trop mal (pas ce qu'on fait de mieux, mais bon je ne suis pas un culturiste non plus, hein?). C'est une des choses dont je suis à peu près sûr. Je veux dire, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les montrer un tant soit peu quand elle est là. Je_ suis_ du sexe masculin (quoi que puise dire Josh Richter à ce propos).

J'ai allumé la télé, en essayant de ne pas pensé à Mia. _Peut-être qu'elle a remarqué…_

"Tu as fini tes bagages?" Ma mère a interrompu mes pensées, en gardant les yeux fixés sur son livre

"mes bagages?"

Elle a levé les yeux vers moi, légérement incrédule: "La Floride!" a-t-elle dit, pres que criant. Oh oui, c'est vrai, la Floride. Génial, juste ce dont j'ai besoin, des vacances en famille. Laissez moi vous dire un petit truc: Lees vacances en famille des Moscovitz sont tout sauf agréables. Fondamentalement, je suis obligé de dormir dans la même chambre que Lilly pendant deux semaines. Sérieusement, c'est un cauchemar.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont faits" l'ais-je rassurée. C'était la vérité, je le jure. J'avais fait mes valises il y a longtemps déjà, sachant pertinemment que sinon j'oublierai de le faire. Je me connais trop bien.

"Tu es sûr?" a-t-elle demandé sans lever son regard menaçant de moi. Elle peut vraiment être très effrayante quand elle veut.

"Mais oui!" lui ais-je répondu en me levant du divan pour me diriger vers ma chambre. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un interrogatoire maintenant, mais d'être seul.

"Vous êtes les deux personnes les plu pathétiques que j'ai jamais vues!" a aboyé Lilly en entrant dans ma chambre, sans prendre le temps de frapper. J'ai enlevé les écouteurs de sur mes oreilles, et j'ai levé les yeux sur le visage de ma petite sœur, qui était rose vif.

"Hein?" fut ma réponse très intellectuelle.

"Toi et Mia! De qui d'autre je pourrais bien parler?"

"C'est moi le pathétique! Pourquoi Mia serait-elle pathétique? C'est moi qui suis amoureux d'une belle princesse qui me trouve repoussant!" ais-je répondu en levant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire? Elle a poussé ce cri super aigu, avant de secouer a tête violemment. Elle commençait à m'effrayer.

"Toi" a-t-elle dit "tu es encore plus bouché qu'elle!" Non mais de quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait?Est-ce qu'elle a_ vu _ l'expression du visage de Mia au moment où elle a découvert mon programme? Est-ce qu'elle a vu la manière dont elle s'est éloignée terrorisée, et la manière dont elle m'a crié "va-t-en!" quand j'ai voulu m'approcher d'elle pour la calmer? Apparemment, ma sœur était en train de tourner aveugle.a pas vu 

Elle a soupiré, en abandonnant sa bataille, ce qui est très rare chez Lilly. "Si" a-t-elle continué "tu commences à te tracasser avec elle pendant toutes les vacances, je t'étouffe dans ton sommeil!". Je lui ai souri d'un air ironique, et je me suis remis à écouter mon CD de Brand New (A/N: Non, je ne me suis pas plantée dans ma traduction, Klutzy précise bien que c'est le nom d'un groupe…). Elle a jailli hors de ma chambre, en furie.

Demain s'annonçait pour être un jour très intéressant.

__

Vala vala, c'est pas très long, mais tant pis, je respecte la casse de Klutzy… Allez hop, n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le ptit bouton ci-dessous, moi je dois poster, ma BU ferme!!!


	5. Old times

Titre : Hands down

Auteur : Klutzy

Traductrice : Pretresse schtroumphique

Disclaimer : tout appartient à Meg Cabbot, la génialissime (d'ailleurs, le 5ème tome est paru en français pour information !), sauf l'histoire ici présente qui appartient, elle, à Klutzy. Je ne fais que traduire. C'est paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas justeuh !

Wolwie girl: et ben non, je l'ai englouti à une vitesse phénoménale, mon pot de Nutella! C'est triste hein… Et j'ai plus de sous pour en racheter un… snif… Enfin, t'as vu, tu m'as motivée pour publier vite, à cause du tome 5 lol.

****

Léaïs : mdr, sympa de me mettre 2 fois la même review, ça fait grimper le nombre de review reçu, c'est toujours ça… Ca me fait délirer qu'on soit du même département lol ! Et vi, la BP c Orly ! Hugh, moi, il me motive moyen lol, mais chacun son truc…

****

Louvarde : ben vi, c'est mieux de lire avant lol… En tout cas, merci pour ton review !

****

(5)- Old Times

Je m'assis dans l'avion et rentrais chez moi après des vacances ennuyeuses. Je n'avais pas du tout été étonné de voir à quel point elles avaient été ennuyeuses justement. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à m'amuser, ou à profiter du soleil (la rime n'était pas intentionnelle) [1]. Pas qu'il y ait eu de soleil de toute manière. Il avait plu tout le temps. C'est ce que je hais en Floride : il pleut sans cesse. Pas que ça me dérange réellement. De toute manière, j'avais été d'humeur à rester sur le Net et à être asocial. Le fait que j'ai reçu un ordinateur portable à Noël a d'ailleurs rendu ces vacances un peu plus supportables.

Et maintenant, j'étais là, en route pour Manhattan, obligé de me remettre à penser à l'objet de mon affection.

J'avais fait de mon mieux pour ne pas penser à elle pendant les vacances, mais là, ça devenait trop difficile. Et une fois que je serais rentré à la maison, je serais forcé de penser à elle, et de la voir. Après tout, elle reste la meilleure amie de ma petite sœur.

Vous imaginez à quel point ça allait être embarrassant ? Vous vous imaginez voir la fille que vous aimez, mais que vous repoussez tellement que quand vous lui avez avoué vos sentiments pour elle, elle a couru se réfugier dans les vestiaires, horrifiée et dégoûtée

? Je n'attendais pas ça avec impatience.

Je faisais de mon mieux pour pardonner à Lilly, vraiment. Peut-être qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas que ça n'était pas Mia qui m'envoyait ces lettres.

Mais en fait, peut-être qu'elle le savait. Vous ne pouvez jamais faire confiance à Lilly. De toute manière, qui voudrait essayer ? C'est Lilly, rappelez-vous.

Elle n'avait pas arrêté de me dire à quel point notre attitude la navrait, et à quel point elle nous trouvait pathétiques. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait ? Elle est toujours dans l'idée que Mia éprouve, et je la cite, " des sentiments sauvages et passionnés " pour moi. OK, elle a toujours été sarcastique, mais là elle tourne carrément folle. Lilly est vraiment bouchée elle aussi si elle ne réalise pas à quel point Lilly ne veut _pas_ être avec moi.

Elle a perdu l'esprit pendant les vacances je crois. Elle était hors d'elle quand elle a découvert combien ils lui ont fait payer 2 litres de soda. Franchement, Lilly, laisse tomber. Je crois qu'elle aime juste boycotter des trucs.

Oh, ouais, et m'humilier. Il ne faut pas oublier ça. De toute manière, est-ce que je le pourrais ?

Non, bien sûr que non.

Lilly m'a garanti que Mia ne serait pas chez elle avant la veille de la rentrée, le 19 janvier. Pas que ça fasse une grande différence. On était déjà le 17. Je suppose que Lilly en avait un peu marre de me voir broyer du noir, et qu'elle a juste voulu m'aider.

Et comme vous pouvez le deviner, c'est tout ce que j'avais fait ces deux dernières semaines. Broyer du noir, broyer du noir, broyer du noir et encore broyer du noir. Broyer du noir, comme je l'avais découvert, est très déprimant. Franchement, pourquoi est-ce que je m'en préoccupe ? Ca ne fait que me rendre encore plus malheureux. J'aurais pu au moins sortir, me trouver un rendez-vous ou un truc comme ça, qui sait ? Vous savez… comme un nouveau départ. Sauf que comme il n'y a jamais eu de véritable relation entre Mia et moi, ça n'aurait pas vraiment été un nouveau départ.

Mais non, pas de rendez-vous pour Michael. Non Monsieur. Michael s'était assis dans sa chambre et avait tapé des trucs sur son satané ordinateur portable qu'il est né pour adorer…

Ok, maintenant je me mets à parler de moi à la 3ème personne.

Aïe.

__

Flashback

C'était un Michael de seize ans qui arpentait les trottoirs de la ville, éclipsé par les bâtiments qui l'entouraient. La lune était pleine et bien visible pour une fois, entre les innombrables gratte-ciel qui bouchent le ciel d'habitude. 

J'avais besoin de temps pour penser. Emma, ma petite amie, déménageait en Angleterre. **Déménageait**. Ma tête a commencé à me faire mal, et j'ai frappé du pied sur le ciment, criant haut ma frustration. Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire ? Evidemment, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en aille. Elle ne pouvait pas partir… elle ne pouvait pas…

Mais si, elle partait. Mon portable sonna, interrompant brutalement le flot de mes pensées. C'était sans doute Josh, me dis-je à moi-même. C'est Josh et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de parler à ce crétin qui me sert d'ami, pas maintenant.

Mais la sonnerie ne s'arrêtait pas, comme s'il ne voulait pas abandonner. J'attrapais mon portable au fond de ma poche.

" Ouais ?! " Ais-je répondu, irrité.

" Hé, Michael, pas la peine d'aboyer [2], ça n'est que moi ! ". Je soupirai, presque soulagé de réaliser que c'était ma chiante de sœur, Lilly, et pas le crétin imbu de lui-même auquel je m'attendais. Franchement, on pourrait penser que j'aurais apprécié la compagnie de mes soi-disant " amis ", mais en réalité, j'étais constamment dérangé par leurs pitreries immatures. On pourrait aussi penser que faire partie de la bande la plus populaire du lycée sans avoir à faire partie de l'équipe de foot était quelque chose d'agréable, et même de précieux, mais non, non, pas pour Michael Moscovitz. Mon Dieu, j'ai mis un sacré bout de temps avant de réaliser que je traînais avec une bande de mecs qui changeaient de fille comme de chemise et qui s'amusaient sur le dos des pauvres secondes qui devaient les supporter. Je m'étais promis que je ne les laisserais pas torturer Lil' et son amie Mia l'année prochaine. En fait, je savais que personne ne s'amuserait de ma sœur, mais je n'étais pas aussi certain pour Mia, et d'ailleurs, je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi elle me plaisait autant.

" Youhou ? Terre à planète Michael ? " Je revins brutalement à la réalité.

" Quoi ? "

" T'es où ? "

" Je ne sais pas… dans la rue ? "

" Vraiment descriptif. Franchement, Michael, il fait complètement noir dehors. Arpenter les rues de New York en pleine nuit n'est pas une bonne idée "

" Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé ? "

" Oui. "

" Je peux prendre soin de moi, Lilly. "

" Je ne me soucie pas du tout de ton bien-être. C'est juste que tu dois me faire à manger. "

" Ok, c'est bon, je suis en route. "

Je raccrochai, et continuais à avancer à contre-cœur cers e bas de la rue déserte. Je tournai à l'angle de la rue. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer à la maison dans l'immédiat. Quand je levai les yeux, je vis Emma, et elle n'était pas seule.

Non, elle n'était vraiment **pas** seule.

Elle avait enroulé ses bras autour du visage sans défaut de Josh.

Et elle était en train de l'embrasser.

Bon Dieu, ils se montraient comme ça. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué que j'étais là, debout, la bouche ouverte. Je sentis mon cœur se déchirer en lambeaux. J'avais l'impression que j'allais fondre en larmes.

Elle s'écarta un peu de lui et lui sourit. " Je t'aime " lui dit-elle, sûre d'elle. C'était comme si elle avait arraché mon cœur et l'avait jeté sur le plancher. Puis elle s'est retournée, et elle m'a vu. On lisait de la douleur, et un choc sur son visage alors qu'elle courrait vers moi. Josh souriait encore. Il n'y avait pas de trace de regret sur son visage.

Je fis volte-face et me dirigeais vers notre appartement, l'ignorant alors qu'elle s'agrippait à mon épaule. Elle me criait des trucs dans les oreilles, mais je l'ai ignorée.

Je sentais une montée de haine envers eux deux, et je ne savais pas du tout d'où elle venait. J'avais besoin de partir de là.

Tout ce que j'arrivai à penser c'était : comment ose-t-elle ?

Elle est partie le jour suivant.

Je me réveillais et ouvrit mes yeux, encore groggy. J'étais encore dans l'avion, Dieu merci. Ç'avait seulement été un rêve. Un rêve qui s'était avait réellement eu lieu. Je n'avais pas envie de revivre ce moment de ma vie encore et encore. C'était un de mes plus grands cauchemars. Pourquoi Josh avait-il choisi de m'humilier moi ? Parce que j'avais fait partie de sa bande, et que comme il l'avait dit, j'avais " décidé de faire cavalier seul". Remarquez, c'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire. Je hais toute cette période de ma vie. Je hais toute mon ancienne bande d'amis, et mon ancienne petite amie qui avait flirté avec Josh durant tout le temps où on était sortis ensemble.

Ma vie n'est peut-être pas mieux maintenant, mais au moins j'ai des amis sur lesquels je peux vraiment compter.

*****

[1] en anglais, s'amuser se dit 'have fun' et soleil ' sun'. D'où la remarque de Michael.

[2] en anglais, c'était " don't have a cow ", littéralement, " n'aie pas une vache ". Vous auriez traduit ça comment vous ??? A moins que ça ne soir une expression que je ne connaisse pas, ce qui est somme toute fort possible ^_^ .

Voili, finitou, c un peu plus long que le chapitre précédent, et j'ai updaté plutôt rapidement non ? ? Vous croyez pas que ça mérite un petit review * voix innocente* ?


	6. Erreur de conception

Titre: Hands down

Auteur:_KlutzY_

Traductrice: Pretresse schtroumphique

Note: jsuis trop happy, je commence à avoir des reviews! C'est le trop merveilleuse si vous voulez mon avis !!!

Spoilers : malgré la sortie du tome 5 de Mia, cette fic se base toujours uniquement sur le tome 3 et les précédents. D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un sait comment se procurer les deux livres « Princess Diaries 4 ½ » et « Princess lessons », qu'il se fasse connaître ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les éditeurs français n'ont pas jugé bon de faire traduire ces 2 tomes l !

**RAR :**

**Wolwie girl** : Je commence par le meilleur lol ! Bon, alors, essaye de pas me tuer, je sais que j'ai mis du temps à publier lol. Pour ce qui est de HughyChou, je t'ai déjà donné mon avis dessus, et quand à Orly, ben je suis une dongue de fane, j'y peux rien lol. Quant au pot de Nutella, c'est exact, je crois que j'aurais du lui faire des funérailles dignes de ce nom, mais bon tant pis. J'en ai racheté un autre, pour mes révisions de partiels, mais son espérance de vie a été encore plus courte que celle du précédent lol. Bon, j'arrête mes délires, et je te dis MERCI ! parce que tout compte fait, tu es quand même ma principale revieweuse lol !

**Léaïs** : Hello ! Ben écoute si tu veux, je raffole pas trop de la confiture à l'abricot, mais c'est toi qui voit ce que tu veux être lol. Quant à Wolwie, évite de la tuer tout de suite, j'aime bien quand elle me reviewe lol !Mais c'est vrai que c'est je suis très probablement un brin parano lol. En tout cas, merci de me soutenir dans cette œuvre immense et colossale qu'est la traduction de cette fic ! (Oui bon, j'en rajoute un peu… Et alors ?)

**Lizzie** : Ben pour tout dire, moi je suis pas super fan du film, mais si il te plaît tant mieux ! En tout cas, si ce n'est déjà fait, je te conseille d'aller lire les livres, ils sont vraiment meilleurs !

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Erreur de conception**

Ce jour là, je venais d'apprendre que Mia rentrait chez elle. J'étais assis sur le canapé et je surfais sur le web, mon ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Je serais bien allé dans ma chambre mais ma mère m'avait fait remarquer que je passais trop de temps dans ma chambre. Donc pour une fois, j'étais hors de ma chambre, mais comme elle n'avait rien dit à propos de l'ordinateur portable, je l'avais pris avec moi. Bien entendu, je devais supporter la présence de Lilly, assise sur le canapé à côté de moi, qui regardait un épisode de Lifetime, mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu y faire ? Le film en lui-même ne me gênait pas, c'était surtout le fait que Lilly ne cessait de dire au personnage principal combien elle était stupide de sortir à nouveau avec Jake. Lilly aime dire aux gens combien ils sont stupides plutôt que de leur montrer leurs bons côtés.

Je crois que la raison principale pour laquelle Mia est si peu à l'aise avec elle-même vient du fait qu'elle ait grandi avec Lilly qui passé son temps à lui dire tout ce qui cloche chez elle. Bien sûr, toutes ces choses qui clochent chez elle sont exactement celles que j'en suis venu à aimer. De toute manière je ne pense même pas qu'il y ait quelque chose qui cloche chez elle.

Enfin, ce n'est pas que Lilly soit une mauvaise personne, c'est juste qu'elle aime se rassurer à propos de son génie en analysant tous les aspects de la vie des autres, et d'en découvrir les accrochages.

Parfois je me dis que Lilly aurait besoin d'une bonne Psychanalyse.

"Michael, est-ce que tu aimes vraiment Mia?" me demanda-t-elle si brusquement que je sursautai presque.

"Hein?" demandais-je. Ne connaissait-elle pas déjà la réponse à cette question ?

"Est-ce que tu _aimes _vraiment Mia?" demanda-t-elle, énervée de devoir répéter sa question.

Je n'étais pas enchanté à l'idée de répondre. Je _connaissais _la réponse, mais est-ce que ça n'était pas une question piège ? « Oui…" dis-je avec réticence, en baissant ma voix le plus possible. Elle tourna la tête et me regarda dans les yeux.

« Plus que tu aimais Emma ? »

Je soupirai. « Ne -. »

« N'évite pas ma question, Michael. » m'interrompit-elle.

« Plus qu'Emma ? Bon Dieu, oui. Même quand on s'entendait bien, je ne l'ai jamais aimée comme j'aime Mia. Enfin ! J'aime encore Mia alors qu'elle a déchiré mon cœur en lambeaux. Emma a probablement été la pire chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. »

« Est-ce que Mia est toujours la meilleure ? » demanda Lilly. Elle semblait prendre tout ça très calmement alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle explose et me crie dessus. Pour quelle raison, je n'en sais rien, mais ça ne ressemblait pas à Lilly de prendre quelque chose comme ça calmement.

« Malheureusement, oui."

Elle attrapa le téléphone posé sur la table basse et commença à composer un numéro. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Je paniquais.

« Lil, bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu pense être en train de faire ? » lui criais-je, en me levant brusquement. Elle me tendit calmement le téléphone et sourit d'un air machiavélique.

« Dis lui ce que tu viens de me dire. » Ca continuait de sonner.

« Pas question, Lilly. Absolument pas question. » Je m'assis, très droit, le regard lointain. Elle m'agita le téléphone devant la figure.

« Oh si, il en est question. Ou bien je lui dirais moi-même. Je pense franchement qu'elle préfèrerais l'entendre de ta bouche que de la mienne…parce que sinon elle pourrait penser que tu es une mauviette… »elle divaguait. « Et tu _sais _que je peux te réduire en lambeaux si je veux. » Bien sûr, elle aurait du savoir qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle fasse une telle chose. J'avais déjà avoué mes sentiments pour elle à Mia et ça ne c'était pas si bien passé que ça. Mais, de frustration, j'attrapais le téléphone tout de même. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que j'allais bien pouvoir raconter. Peut-être m'excuser pour le poème, mais je n'allais certainement pas lui dire que je l'aimais encore.

Elle sourit victorieusement quand je portais le téléphone à mon oreille. « Allô?" j'entendis la voix d'Helen Thermopolis dans le combiné.

« Euh… Salut. » dis-je faiblement. « Hum..."Lilly me jeta un regard féroce et me pinça le bras. Fort. « Aïe !" articulais-je silencieusement. Elle montra le téléphone du doigt, d'un air entendu. « Hum.est-ce que Mia est dans les parages? » réussis-je à marmonner.

« Non, elle est encore à ses leçons de princesse, » répondit sa mère, vaguement sceptique. Je suppose que Mia n'était pas exactement le genre de fille à être appelée par des garçons. « Elle devrait être rentrée depuis des heures déjà…» murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

« Hein ? » dis-je.

„Rien...Je lui dirais de vous rappeler... qui que vous soyez. »

« Michael, le frère de Lilly. »

"Oh, Michael!" s'exclama-t-elle, comme si elle venait juste de réaliser qui j'étais. Et bien entendu, c'était exactement ce qui venait d'arriver. « Oh, d'accord, je lui dirais. Bye."

"Merci. Bye."

Je raccrochais et me tournais vers Lilly, qui, pour tout dire, me jetait le plus noir des regards.

"Elle est à ses leçons de princesse." Dis-je sur un ton triomphant.

"Sa Grand-mère est rentrée avec elle? Elle vient à peine de rentrer de France, et ses satanées leçons de princesse reprennent déj ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, furieuse, mais au dernier moment, elle sembla se raviser et fit volte-face : « Crois moi, tu lui _diras _! » finit-elle, puis elle sortit de la pièce.

Je me rassis sur le canapé et soupirai. Que voulait dire sa mère par : « Elle devrait être rentrée depuis des heures ? » Je savais pertinemment que sa grand-mère était le genre de personne à la garder dans cette horrible pièce rose plus longtemps que nécessaire, mais _depuis des heures _? Je veux dire, on aurait dit que sa mère était inquiète au téléphone, mais peut-être que c'était juste moi. Peut-être que je me montais le bourrichon pour pas grand chose.

_Mia était assise et faisait semblant d'écouter sa Grand-mère lui donner des cours sur le fait que Genovia n'ait pas besoin de parcmètres. Mais ce que sa Grand-mère n'avait pas remarqué, c'était que Mia avait apporté son lecteur CD avec elle et qu'elle avait mis les écouteurs sur ces oreilles en profitant d'un moment où elle regardait ailleurs. Elle avait attrapé un chapeau (une chose hideuse, mais bon)sur la table et l'avait enfilé sur sa tête pour cacher ses écouteurs en même temps que ses oreilles. Elle rapporter des pensées banales dans son journal en écoutant Brandnew. Elle n'avait absolument pas envie d'entendre la voix de sa Grand-mère. Elle avait assez à faire avec sa vie pour le moment. Lilly l'avait appelée un peu plus tôt pour l'inviter chez elle, mais Mia avait refusé en prétextant qu'elle souffrait du décalage horaire, ce qui matériellement parlant était parfaitement vrai, mais la seule et unique raison qui faisait qu'elle n'était pas chez Lilly en ce moment même était qu'elle ne se sentait pas vraiment capable d'aller affronter une situation si embarrassante. _

_La vérité, c'était qu'elle évitait de se retrouver en face de Michael, qui s'était moqué de sa ridicule tentative de lui avouer les sentiment qu'elle nourrissait à son égard._

_Grand-mère se dirigea vers elle, arracha le chapeau de la tête de Mia, et continua de parler. Mia ôta lentement les écouteurs de ses oreilles puis cacha son lecteur CD dans son sac, priant pour que sa Grand-mère ne l'ait pas remarqué._

_"...donc maintenant tu comprends pourquoi la seule chose raisonnable à faire pour toi est de revenir à Genovia avec moi."_

_Mia se figea. "Qu-quoi?!" balbutia-t-elle, tombant pratiquement de le chaise rose sur laquelle elle était assise._

_"Pourquoi, Amélia, n'as-tu pas écouté?! On ne peut pas te faire faire des allers-retours à travers l'océan pour chaque bal ou événement à Génovia ! Cela serait beaucoup plus simple si tu venais à Génovia et si tu allais à l'école dans le palais. Tu ne comprends pas ? »_

_"Non," répondit simplement Mia. « Non, je ne pense pas que je comprenne pourquoi je te laisserais faire ça. » Elle sauta hors de sa chaise et courut hors de la pièce. Elle ignora les cris de sa Grand-mère derrière elle et les gardes qui lui couraient après. Elle était particulièrement heureuse que Lars ne soit pas au Plaza ce jour p-là. Elle continua de courir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait dépassé cinq pâtés de maisons afin d'être sûre qu'ils aient renoncé._

J'y repensais Durant une minute puis secouait la tête. Elle était sans doute juste partie quelque part avec sa Grand-mère ou un truc du genre. Ca devait être ça. Ou qu'elle puisse être, ça m'avait permis d'éviter une conversation des plus embarrassantes que je n'avais de toute manière jamais prévu d'avoir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Finitou ! Je sais que j'ai mis du temps mais bon… L'auteur avait mis les paroles de la chanson 'Failure by design » de Brandnew, le groupe qu'écoute Mia dans cette fic, et donc elle (l'auteur) est fan, mais je ne l'ai pas traduite parce que 1/je ne voyais pas exactement le rapport, et surtout que 2/ j'y comprenais rien lol. Ca avait pas de sesn pour moi, alors j'ai préféré laisser tomber, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas !

Donc, c'est quoi là…. Reviews ? Ah oui, je crois que c'est ça…. REVIEWS !


	7. Parents désespérés et chevaux amicaux

Titre: Hands down

Auteur:_KlutzY_

Traductrice: Pretresse schtroumphique

Spoilers : malgré la sortie du tome 6 de Mia, cette fic se base toujours uniquement sur le tome 3 et les précédents.

Note : Désolée d'avoir tant tardé pour la suite… J'espère publier le prochain et avant-dernier chapitre avant ma rentrée (le 25 septembre). Et désolée aussi pour les réponses aux reviews, totalement absentes comme vous pouvez le constater. C'était ça où le chapitre était publié encore un an plus tard Mais en tout cas, je vous remercie tous !

**:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&**

**7. Parents désespérés et chevaux amicaux**

Mia se frayait un chemin dans la rue surpeuplée, sans prêter attention au bruit des taxis et des bus autour d'elle. Elle essuya les larmes qui noyaient ses yeux et referma les pans de son gilet. L'air était gelé. Elle se prit à souhaiter d'avoir emporté un gilet plus chaud. L'éclairage public était déjà allumé et le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher. Elle ne pourrait échapper à Grand-mère toute sa vie. Il faudrait bien qu'elle retourne chez elle à la fin. Elle soupira.

Comment Grand-mère pouvait-elle se montrer si superficielle, et sans-pitié ? C'était Manhattan sa maison, tous ses amis y vivaient. Elle ne pouvait pas déménager. Est-ce que son propre père n'avait pas promis qu'elle n'y serait pas forcée ? En même temps, au vu de la nouvelle situation – Michael se moquant d'elle -, ce pourrait n'être pas si dramatique que ça de partir. Elle ne pourrait pas éviter Michael éternellement, dans Manhattan.

Elle s'arrêta soudain et s'adossa contre le mur le plus proche, y frappant sa tête de frustration. Elle tremblait, et la loge des pingouins, son refuge habituel, était beaucoup trop loin. Sans parler du fait qu'il s'agissait d'une loge de _pingouins_, et donc qu'il y ferait sans doute tout aussi froid. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au bâtiment derrière elle.

« Académie équestre Claremont » annonçait le panneau. Elle en avait déjà entendu parler. Ce devait être l'entrée de derrière, puisqu'elle savait que l'entrée principale se trouvait sur la Cinquième Avenue. Elle ouvrit la lourde porte en bois et fit un pas à l'intérieur. Elle sentit immédiatement la chaleur des étables sur ses joues et ne put y résister. Elle entra prudemment et regarda autour d'elle. Dans la stalle la plus proche, un étalon noir des plus imposants se rapprocha lentement d'elle, en passant sa tête au dessus de la porte de la stalle, avant de lui donner un léger coup de museau. Elle fit un pas en arrière, un peu effrayée. La plupart du temps, elle aimait bien les chevaux, mais celui-ci était tellement grand ! Elle se décida à avancer sa main et gratouilla précautionneusement l'animal sur le chanfrein. Une plaquette sur la porte de sa stalle indiquait « Etoile d'octobre, dit 'Ockie' ».

« Salut Ockie… tu sais que tu es mignon ? » dit-elle, comme si elle s'adressait à son propre chat, Fat Louie. « J'ai passé une mauvaise journée… est-ce que ça arrive aussi aux chevaux ? Je parie que oui. Comme quand tu te fais cravacher vraiment très fort, ou que celui qui te monte à des éperons trop aiguisés. Grand-mère déteste les chevaux, tu sais ? Elle me dirait sans doute de m'éloigner de toi le plus rapidement possible, si elle était là… ». Elle fit quelques pas avant de s'asseoir face à la stalle de l'étalon. Il se pencha en avant et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Mia, avant de la remuer doucement d'avant en arrière.

« Ils veulent que je déménage… » dit-elle. Les larmes inondaient son visage à présent. « Ils veulent que je déménage à Génovia, loin d'ici. Mais j'aime être ici. Peu importe combien Michael me déteste. » Elle gratouilla distraitement le chanfrein de l'étalon puis laissa sa tête en appui comme son museau, comme pour se rassurer. Elle avait besoin d'un soutien, même s'il devait venir d'un cheval qu'elle connaissait à peine…

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&

Helen Thermopolis arpentait son salon comme une désespérée, totalement paniquée à l'idée de ce qui avait pu arriver à Mia. « Elle est seule dans Manhattan, après la tombée de la nuit… » hurla-t-elle. « APRES LA TOMBEE DE LA NUIT ! »

Frank Gianini raccrocha le téléphone pour la énième fois. « Ronnie ne l'a pas vue non plus… ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, c'est une fille intelligente… » ajouta-t-il d'une voix faible.

« Bien sûr qu'elle est intelligente ! Je _sais_ qu'elle l'est ! Mais elle est à New York, seule, après la tombée de la nuit ! Où est Lars!" Helen s's'assit soudain sur le canapé et se prit la tête entre les mains. Frank l'enlaça, pour tenter de la réconforter.

"On va la trouver." Lui promit-il, se voulant rassurant. "Ne t'inquiète pas. On va la trouver."

« Peut-être que Lilly sait quelque chose… » marmonna-t-elle avant d'attraper le téléphone et de composer le numéro des Moscovitz.

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans l'appartement. « Michael, je suis occupée… décroche ! » cria Lilly depuis sa chambre. Nos parents venaient juste de partir pour assister à une de ces séances qu'ils organisent avec leurs patients et nous étions tous les deux seuls à la maison pour quelque temps. Seul à la maison, avec Lilly.

Trop bien.

Je grommelais pour la forme avant d'attraper le téléphone pose sur mon bureau. « Allo ? »

"Michael?" dit la voix paniquée d'Helen Thermopolis.

« Mme Thermopolis ? » demandais-je, perplexe. Pourquoi appelait-elle ?

« Est-ce que tu as vu Mia récemment? » Elle avait l'air inquiète.

« Non… pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, elle s'est enfuie durant ses leçons de princesse. Personne ne sait où elle est… » m'expliqua-t-elle à contre cœur.

« Où est Lars ? » Je sentis des perles de sueur naître sur mon front. Il faisait déjà nuit. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne se baladerait seule, la nuit, dans Manhattan. Quoi qui ait pu provoquer sa fuite, cela devait être grave.

« Au Plaza… si tu la voies, tu m'appelleras ? Je suis vraiment très inquiète… » dit-elle dans un souffle. Mon cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort.

« Bien sûr…" dis-je. Elle raccrocha.

« Qui était-ce ? » demanda Lilly depuis le seuil de ma chambre.

« Mia a disparu. » lui répondis-je en m'affalant sur mon lit et tentant de me calmer.

« Elle a _quoi_ ? » hurla Lilly les yeux grands ouverts.

« Disparu … » Et merde, merde, merde !

Lilly secoua la tête, incrédule, et marmonna quelque chose avant de rejoindre sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour grignoter quelque chose, mais une photo de Mia sur le frigo, ma préférée, m'empêcha de penser à autre chose. Elle était dans son pyjama baggy près de son sac de couchage, avec Lilly juste à côté. Elles souriaient toutes les deux.

Mince, elle était vraiment magnifique.

Et mince, je suis tellement pathétique. J'agis comme un chiot malade d'amour, qui ne peut s'empêcher de se ridiculiser. _Il faut que j'arrête de m'inquiéter pour elle. Elle va bien. Elle est vraiment intelligente. Elle ne restera pas seule dans la rue. S'il te plait, ne reste pas dans la rue._

Je suis vraiment un crétin fini. Et un de ces jours, j'agirai comme un crétin fini en face de Mia. Oh une minute, je corrige. Ca je l'ai déjà fait.

Je soupirais et ouvris le frigo, essayant de chasser ces pensées pathétiques. Pas besoin de le dire, sans grand succès.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Je me dirigeais vers la porte, pensant qu'il s'agissait de Félix. Il fallait qu'on parle de l'avenir du groupe après les vacances. J'ouvris la porte pour me trouver face à…

Mia, debout là, avec des larmes ruisselant sur son visage.


End file.
